Drakken's Daughter
by Enderionsworld
Summary: Contains OCs. Deirdre Drakken attends the same high school as John Stoppable and wants to take over the world some day - but in her own way. Can she navigate the world of high school and make her plans to control the political climate of the entire planet? Will John ever figure out that she was born to be his nemesis? I don't know. I'm figuring out as I write. Find out with me!
1. My Life as a Teenage Villainess

Today was a pretty normal day. I woke up, ate my breakfast (waffles and peanut butter), went to school, and fought a few superheroes on my way home.

Ok. Maybe that isn't necessarily a completely normal day.

This is the life of a teenage villainess.

I assume you already know a bit about me, or, at least, you know a bit about my parents. My mom, Shego, is still pretty famous in evil society, as the trusted lieutenant of Dr. Drakken. She's still active in society, but my dad decided to stay home and take care of me. He never was too great at being evil anyway.

Oh yea. I guess I should mention...my dad is Dr. Drakken. Nemesis of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, famously unable to ever pull off any kind of evil plan effectively...yea, that's him. See why he retired when they had me? Believe me, he's a much better dad than he is a supervillain.

I guess I always was a little...well...different. It's hard not to be when your dad is blue and your mom can shoot green fire out of her hands. I was sort of an accident, and my mom was pretty annoyed having to deal with me before I was born. Apparently, she can't use her powers while she's pregnant, and she was pretty frustrated that she couldn't defeat her enemies while I was in the womb - or warm herself using her powers. That part is pretty cool.

Dad, of course, said that he could handle them, but that sad excuse for a villain couldn't take out the Stoppables if his life depended on it. Mom and I are both well aware that the only reason he ever even managed to buy the lair is that Mom was there to beat it out of the previous owner.

The women of the Drakken family have always been the ones who really get things done, regardless of what we let the men think. For a while, Mom and Dad took me along on their missions, but now that I'm 17, it's time I go on my own.

"17 years of age," says Dad, "is the PERFECT age to begin an EVIL CAREER!" (He always was a little melodramatic.) "It gives you a full year of experience on those HERO kids, who won't begin their careers until a year LATER!" He let out a maniacal laugh.

I chose not to point out the fact that the majority of hero kids weren't exactly my age, so it didn't even matter when I began working on my own. In fact, the only ones I knew of were the Stoppables' kids, and they were all under 17. I knew this, because the oldest one was in my Advanced Fiction class.

In Advanced Fiction, we mostly read adventure novels and fantasy stories. Reading adventure novels is funny, though, because the way they view villains is pretty strange. They always act like we're evil, and to them, I guess we are. In all honesty, I never try to be evil. I'm not a bad girl. I enjoy knitting, drinking tea, and relaxing before the fire with my pit bull, Khal. People think Khal is evil too, but he's a real sweetheart; we have that in common.

I just happen to want to take over the world and control its systems, because I could do it so much BETTER. People around the world are always fighting about the best way to fix a problem, instead of just cutting their losses and going for it. It really isn't so difficult, if only they would all DO something.

For instance, world poverty? Simple solution. Give everyone in the world a base salary of the living wage (AKA Poverty Line) for their respective countries. They get that automatically. Everyone has enough money to save up for a house, afford food, etc. without having to do too much. Sure, it'd be cruddy food and a terrible house, but they'd have a place. If people wanted more than a poverty-line living, though, they could go to work, and earn more. Minimum wage could stay around $8/hour, but people could take the extra money they earn and put it toward nicer stuff. There's still an incentive to work, because if you do you can afford more stuff, but if you can't work you won't all starve and be homeless.

Sorry. I tend to go on tangents when I share my ideas. But...do you see what I mean? If I were to introduce that to the legislature, they'd put me away. Say I'd gone insane, something like that. Even if some senator DID think it was a good idea, it'd go through so many committees that it'd take forever to do anything useful.

When I rule the world, I hope to be the sole person who makes laws. I'll have an advisory board, of course, and I'll accept suggestions from enterprising minds as to possible solutions for world problems, but I will be the one who makes the final decision on everything. Committees just make everything way too complicated, and draw out processes that should take a tiny amount of time.

This morning, I woke up, dressed myself in the usual jeans, black tshirt, and combat boots, and hopped the bus to school. Outside, I wormed my way through a few tightly-knit groups, walked up the steps, and entered into the attitude reassignment facility the rest of the world calls high school.

I opened my locker, dropped my backpack, and picked up my notebooks for the next few classes I had to attend.

"Hey, Deirdre, how's it going?" I turned, surprised to find John Stoppable standing beside me, and responded in the best way I knew to respond to a precocious 16-year-old whose parents are my parents' mortal enemies.

"Fine, thank you, and you?"

"I'm great! Mom and Dad are teaching me how to use a grappling hook gun this afternoon. We're going to infiltrate Drakken's lair this weekend!" Apparently, John had inherited his father's intellect - we'd been in school together for 11 years, and he still hadn't made the connection that my last name was the same as the last name of his parents' nemeses. I actually made it a point to never invite him to my house. These days, I was usually in my room working on my own plans, and John had only recently begun accompanying his parents on their missions, so he'd never seen me in the remote vicinity of my house anyway.

"Intriguing. I'll see you in Fiction this afternoon!" I headed down the hall, making a mental note to let Mom know about the Stoppables' visit, and then pushing everything else out of my mind. There was little time to fool around being friends with guys like John, especially when I had multiple evil things to accomplish before I could take a lead role in world government, but I kept him around. He was good for warnings, after all.


	2. School and What Followed

I sat through classes all morning, ate lunch (alone) in silence, and, eventually, made it to Advanced Fiction, my one safe haven in this crowded existence they call life. After taking a seat, I pulled out a copy of Ender's Game, the novel we were currently reading as a class, and proceeded to re-read the portions I'd already read for the day. We were nearing the end, and had been having great classroom discussion on the book as we progressed through it.

Our teacher, Mr. Jacobsen, was probably one of my favorite teachers ever. He was a younger guy - 27, tops - and had recently received his Master's degree in Comparative Literature. Generally pretty relaxed, Mr. Jacobsen let our discussions take whatever form they took, as long as they remained related to the book we were meant to be discussing.

Today, we were meant to have read through 'Chapter 14: Ender's Teacher', and I, for one, was ecstatic about the discussion we would have. Mr. Jacobsen had to know this was one of my favorite chapters of any book ever written. Of course, the goody-two-shoes who inhabited my class would probably twist it and make it something completely different from what it was truly meant to be...and I was right.

"So, any opening thoughts on this chapter?" Mr. Jacobsen always began class with an open discussion.

"I think Rackham and Graff were perfectly justified in wiping out the Buggers. You never know when they might have attacked." Of course Melinda was the first to respond, and with her usual no-holds-barred, winner-take-all attitude. Most of the class nodded their assent.

"I don't think they were correct at all," John chimed in, playing devil's advocate. "The Buggers weren't going to hurt anyone any time soon. There was no evidence of that. The murder of an entire race was completely unjustified." I smiled. At least John was on my side.

One of Melinda's friends, Stacey, spoke up. "The Buggers are, like, totally disgusting. We don't need them around anyway. They're the bad guys." I was always astounded at how intelligent she seemed on paper, especially when juxtaposed with her verbal communication skills.

"The Buggers aren't 'bad guys,' they're the antagonists." I was surprised to hear words coming out of my mouth now. I guess the rest of the class was too, since they turned and looked at me in shock. Instantly, I sank a little into my seat, hoping they'd forget I existed. I hated being noticed.

"That's an interesting comment, Deirdre," Mr. Jacobsen said. "Care to elaborate?"

Taking a deep breath, I sat up a bit straighter and tried to form my thoughts into some semblance of coherent speech. "An antagonist isn't always a bad person. All antagonists do is serve as opposition to the protagonists. While antagonists are often evil, this isn't always the case. Sometimes, they're just different. The Buggers existed on their own, and sure, they'd attacked in the past, but there was absolutely no indication that they'd intended to come again. Like John said, their murder was unjustified and wrong, and Colonel Graff and Rackham were extremely wrong to trick Ender into committing the genocide of an entire race. Villains are never as evil as they're made out to be - normally, they're just trying to make their own way in the universe and get things done the way they feel things ought to be done. That doesn't make them evil, it makes them misunderstood, just like the Buggers were misunderstood by everyone except Ender. You don't have to condone their actions, but you do have to understand their motives and why they do the things they do, and in the case of the Buggers, that's understanding that they want to live in peace and have enough room for their people, the same as the humans wanted. In the case presented in Ender's Game, the attack on the Buggers was completely and totally unwarranted, and they should have been left alone. Even if someone has wronged you in the past, that doesn't give you the right to attack them or their way of life."

The rest of the class was still looking at me a bit strangely. I think I had just uttered more words in a single speech than I had in the preceding half of the semester...and it didn't help that those words went against pretty much everything any of them thought or believed. This school was a pretty conservative one, and people tended to see things as black and white rather than in shades of gray. The idea that so-called 'villains' might have logical reasons and weren't purely evil was a completely new concept to many of them, though John had a little experience with the idea. I realized, as I thought through all these things, that no one else had spoken up, and that it had been a good two or three minutes since anything had been said at all.

Awkwardly, the class continued on to other things, while I sunk into the background and went back to my usual silent-but-deadly demeanor. After class, I waited around for John to finish talking to Mr. Jacobsen, missed my bus in the process, and decided to walk home. It wasn't a bad walk, in all honesty. In fact, the route I took led almost all the way to John's house, and that was only about a couple of miles from school. I would just have to take the tunnel we used for surveillance back to the lair, which was a few miles outside town. After grabbing the textbooks we needed for the night out of our lockers, John and I began walking home.

John thought I lived about a mile down the road from his house, and I never saw any reason to tell him differently. I never invited him over, and he never invited me over. There was this weird rule in his house that he wasn't allowed to bring over girls unless they underwent a background check, and I didn't feel like being submitted to the scrutiny of his parents' security/tech consultant, Wade. As we walked, we discussed the weather (lovely), his newest video game (Final Fantasy sounded pretty cool, honestly), and, finally, Fiction class.

"I thought your comments were really insightful, Deirdre. I didn't know you thought so much about antagonists," John commented.

I smiled a little. "They're not all bad, you know? Literary antagonists really aren't always bad. Thanks for speaking up before me, though. I hate Melinda. She's such a know-it-all."

"She's not so bad. Just a little..."

"Bratty?"

"Well, I was going to say opinionated." John laughed, and I did too. He always thought the best of people, and who was I to destroy the guy's naive, innocent view of the world? Let him keep that. Naivety makes it easier for people like me to win friends, influence people, and eventually control the world government. It was in my favor that he was like that, because it meant he would always think the best of me, regardless of how his parents felt about me.

We walked on for a few minutes, not saying anything, until John spoke up suddenly.

"Hey, Deirdre?"

"Yes, John?"

"Have you ever thought about, you know, what you're going to do after high school?"

"A little bit, I guess. I'd like to run for government office. Maybe go to school for business leadership or something. It's a bit more practical than majoring in English, though I'd like to keep that as a minor at least. How about you?" I wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going, but I got a pretty good inkling once he started talking.

"Well...I'd like to go to college. I'd study to be a teacher, probably an English teacher, and probably," here he paused, blushing slightly, "get married, and have a few kids, preferably with someone I've known for a while."

Oh. THAT was where this was going. I had no good way to respond, so I stayed silent for a few seconds, until John continued.

"I mean, I'd make a good husband, I think. But first, you know, I'd need a girlfriend, and I don't know many girls all that well. I've never even had a girlfriend, so I don't know the first bit about dating, much less girls, and I'm honestly not even sure I'd be that good at it now that I think about it, and..." He trailed off, obviously sensing that the conversation had taken what was, for me, a rather unexpected turn.

"John, you're a great guy, but I'm honestly not even prepared to think about marriage right now, or even dating. I have way too much going on and too many plans I have to fulfill before that can happen. I mean, heck, we're in high school right now, and it's only junior year. Maybe," I always preferred to leave myself a tiny loophole, "maybe one day that might be a possibility, but for the moment I'm afraid it probably won't happen."

John nodded sagely. "Fair enough, Deirdre. But...it might be a possibility at some point?"

I smiled. "It's definitely a possibility. For the time being, though, can we just stay friends?"

"Sure. Friends." He smiled. We were nearing the point where we both split off to go to our respective homes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok, John?"

"Definitely. See you tomorrow!"

We parted ways, him to his house and me to the tunnel that led to the lair. I'd take the shuttle through the tunnel and be home in no time.

No superhero attacks today...except for the unexpected mental one courtesy of my best friend, John Stoppable. That one might take a few days to process.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! Seeing the response to this story has been so cool, and all of your reviews have sort of made my day. I didn't really expect anyone to read my writing; it's really just a piddly little story that's been bouncing around my head for a little while now. However...some answers to some questions that have been asked in reviews/comments:**

**John and Deirdre have been classmates for 11 years, but really only became friends during the current semester. She calls him her best friend because, to be honest, he's kind of her only friend, and he's all she's got besides her parents. He's liked her quite a lot for a couple of years now, and he is pretty spacey at times. If he actually sat down and thought about it, he'd connect two and two and realize Deirdre is THAT Drakken's daughter, but he has no real reason to think about it at the moment.**

**Kim and Ron actually don't know that Drakken and Shego have a daughter, but they are aware of some speculation revolving around the fact that Shego was out of commission for about 9 months, 17 years ago. They kind of just sporadically break into the lair to make sure Shego isn't trying to pull anything off.**

**That's it for now! The next installment will probably come around in a day or two, since I have some other stuff to work on today. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
